Mi Vecino Kurama
by Delta Elena
Summary: Existen seres mágicos o sobrenaturales que están fuera de nuestra comprensión; Hinata y Hanabi esperan con ansias el regreso de su madre hospitalizada; su vida convertida en una interminable rutina cambia cuando Kurama junto a sus hermanos les muestran algo de esperanza y paz. Reto "A Ghibli con Amor" día 02 de Marzo 2014 adaptación de la película Mi Vecino Totoro


**Derechos reservados Masashi Kishimoto y Estudio Ghibli**

**Serie Anime-Manga: Naruto**

**Adaptación Película Estudio Ghibli: Mi Vecino Totoro**

**Personajes: Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Kurama**

**Reto "A Ghibli con Amor" día 01 de Marzo 2014**

**Muchas gracias por estar leyendo este pequeño espacio, doy inicio a este pequeño homenaje a lo que es el estudio Ghibli; para algunos sus películas son desconocidas y para otros han dejado una profunda marca. Espero puedan disfrutar de diferentes adaptaciones de grandes autores que pido apoyen con un comentario, cada uno lograra adaptar a su propio estilo a un mundo alternativo de las series de Naruto, Bleach, One Piece o Fairy Tail.**

**Muchas adaptaciones puede que no sean dentro del mismo universo de Ghibli o del anime respectivo, pero en eso recae el reto, lograr una historia tomando la idea original pero sin llegar a ser la misma. **

**Por favor disfruten del capitulo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Mi Vecino Kurama**

Era una mañana de otoño, el viento era frio y soplaba con demasiada fuerza eso se notaba por como caían las hojas; quebrándose contra el piso u otra superficie que detuviera su huida forzada.

No pasaban de las ocho de la mañana, pero ella siempre miraba desde temprano por su ventana; esa casa siempre estuvo desde que su abuela vivía en ella; esa acogedora casa albergo varias generaciones hasta la actual en donde ella vivía junto a su madre, padre y hermana menor.

Ella solo contaba con ocho años y era la hermana mayor, era una niña de cabellos oscuros y brillo peculiar; el cabello corto con ligeros mechones a la altura de sus mejillas; su mirada más peculiar que nada era del color de la luna; aquel color único en la familia Hyuga.

Amaba ver el amanecer, esos colores tan brillantes y esperanzadores de cada nuevo día; la luz tenue que se intensificaba con cada segundo que pasaba; llegando hasta un intenso amarillo que se perdía con el azul del cielo.

Eso era todos los días desde hace seis meses, en los que día a día se colocaba por las mañanas a la par de su ventana; esperaba paciente hasta que la luz iluminaba toda su habitación; esperaba el retorno de su madre.

Hace seis meses en que su madre estaba en el hospital, únicamente cartas y llamadas eran el único medio en el que tenían noticias del avance de su salud; su padre cansado apenas se daba abasto entre el hospital y el trabajo; siempre llegando al iniciar el día a su amado hogar.

Hinata siempre tenía la pequeña esperanza de que en la próxima mañana el llegaría con su madre, pero solo mordía sus labios al ver la silueta de su padre llegar sola.

Un ligero suspiro le hizo mover su pie, giro su rostro para ver que Hanabi dormía sobre el piso nuevamente; al menos en esa ocasión lo había hecho sobre la alfombra; brinco del pequeño mueble de madera en el que siempre trepaba para tener una mejor vista del amanecer.

Sentía que se había vuelto toda una experta en ello, después de todo eso lo hacía desde seis meses atrás; así que después de dar ese pequeño brinco fue a toda prisa por la pequeña manta y cubrir a su hermanita.

Hanabi solo tenía cuatro años, era igual de tímida que su hermana mayor pero físicamente se parecía más a su padre; un cabello castaño que llevaba por debajo de los hombros; ningún fleco como el de su hermana pero si la misma mirada color luna.

Ese era el mismo ritual de todos los días, ya que después de cubrir del frio a Hanabi ella bajaba corriendo a pie desnudo por las escaleras; abría la puerta principal y su padre colocaba la mano sobre su pequeña cabeza.

El con tono cansado y fingiendo enojo la regañaría.

—Hinata, te he dicho que no abras la puerta de ese modo; espera a que este yo adentro

—Está bien…Oto-san, sé que estás cansado…pero…

—Mama les manda saludos, toma desayuno con tu hermana y no llegues tarde a la escuela yo…yo dormiré un rato antes de volver al trabajo.

Hinata siempre veía a su padre subir las escaleras con dificultad, cada día era peor que el anterior y todo se repetía como un ciclo interminable.

Después de aquel peculiar regaño ella se dirigía a la cocina, sacaría la caja del cereal y lo serviría en dos platos; pondría un poco de leche en cada uno y serviría un poco de jugo de naranja; miraría hacia la entrada de la cocina y vería a su hermanita en la puerta tallando sus pequeños ojos.

La conduciría a la mesa y ambas comenzarían a desayunar, al principio Hanabi siempre llenaba de preguntas a su hermana mayor pero con el pasar del tiempo dejo de hacerlo; quizás porque aun por ser demasiado joven se había dado cuenta de que su hermana tampoco sabía las respuestas.

Al terminar Hinata se prepararía para asistir a la escuela y Hanabi tendría que esperarla pacientemente, por fortuna solo sería hasta medio día; su padre dormiría unas dos o tres horas y partiría corriendo a su trabajo; observaría con tristeza a Hanabi que se sujetaría a su pierna y la dejaría con la vecina quien la cuidaría hasta el regreso de Hinata que sería en dos horas aproximadamente.

Hanabi tomaba la mano de aquella mujer, no le desagradaba por el contrario era lo más cercano que tenía a una madre en aquellos momentos; era amable y atenta y siempre le contaba una que otra historia.

Aun cuando su padre solo le había pedido cuidar de la pequeña por unas horas diarias, ella limpiaba lo más que podía lo cual no era mucho; las niñas eran muy ordenadas; pero si tenía lista la comida siendo demasiado atentas con ambas.

Hanabi podía observar a la mujer por horas, le gustaba aquel cabello negro medio ondulado el cual resaltaba con su blanca piel; pero sobre todo adoraba ver aquellos ojos tan peculiares que tenía; era un tipo de rojo tan cálido y a acogedor.

—Kurenai Obasan… ¿Qué cocinas? — La pequeña se colgó de su falda, estiro su rostro lo más que podía intentando descubrir lo que provocaba tan apetitoso olor.

—Hoy tendrán curry ¿te gusta la idea? —Levanto a la niña entre sus brazos mostrando la olla que desprendía el aroma, noto la tímida sonrisa que brotaba de su rostro y sintió alegría por ello.

— ¡Hai!, Hanabi-chan ya quiere probarlo— levanto su manita con mucha timidez y eso provoco mucha ternura en la mujer que la bajo al notar la sucia carita que tenía; acaricio el cabello castaño de la pequeña, limpio sus mejillas y la mando a jugar al jardín.

La niña asintió con la cabeza y dio pequeños brincos, Kurenai la siguió con la vista y rogo por dentro que pronto tuvieran de regreso a su madre las dos criaturas.

La casa tenía una gran reja en la que se podía ver parte de la calle de atrás, un enorme árbol más alto que la casa; en primavera daba las flores blancas más hermosas de todo el vecindario y en verano una acogedora sombra.

Pero parecía que ese último año se estaba secando a una gran velocidad, no era el cruel otoño que anunciaba un invierno mucho peor; parecía enfermo y moría lentamente.

El pequeño jardín era compuesto de muchas flores de colores, su madre las adoraba y siempre les inculco valores sobre el respeto a otras formas de vida, no importaba si eran personas, animales, plantas u otras que las pequeñas solo imaginaran.

Hanabi jugaba todos los días en el jardín, esperando que Kurenai terminara la comida y aguardando el regreso de su hermana mayor; a veces escuchaba a los niños que regresaban de la escuela con sus madres y otras veces sobre un pequeño banco solía observar en silencio el ir y venir de los pequeños.

Ese día Hinata iba más retrasada que de costumbre, pero a su hermanita no le preocupaba demasiado; aun cuando ya no pasaba nadie más y todo había quedado en un completo silencio; no supo porque miro en dirección de la vieja casa de enfrente.

No recordaba desde cuando había estado abandonada, no supo porque ese día tuvo el impulso de mirar por varios minutos; no supo porque no se asustó con lo que vio.

Solo que sintió un ligero escalofrió al inicio, después fue una curiosidad mucho mayor y al final sus ojos color luna no despegaron la vista de la enorme y peculiar nube que se había formado en la ventana del segundo piso.

¿Qué era aquello? Pensó por un momento que quizás ratas; no aquello sin duda no era algún roedor ya que era del tamaño de una pelota de tenis.

En color negro, redondo y con un sonido algo peculiar; la cantidad era más de lo que una persona adulta podría contar; supo que eran pequeños por los que brincaban desde las esquinas pero al unirse con los demás formaban una especie de nube o eso creyó.

Parecía que caminaban por las paredes y el techo, dejaban un ligero rastro oscuro como de ligera mugre pero no le pareció que fuera eso.

Abrió más los ojos al ver que algo caminaba sobre la banqueta, todo en dirección de aquella abandonada casa; sus mejillas se cubrieron de un ligero color carmín y sintió que su corazón latía lleno de emoción.

Un pequeño zorro que hasta ella podría cargar en sus brazos iba a la delantera; movió sus dedos uno a uno intentando no olvidar el número de colas que poseía; pensó que tenía demasiadas pero el color naranja y la cantidad de pelo la tenían cautivada.

Más atrás un gato pequeño de dos colas en color azul seguía al pequeño zorro, detrás de este una especie de tortuga con tres colas en línea seguía caminando; siguiéndolos un mono al que pudo contar cuatro colas.

Había más animalitos pero no los pudo identificar ni contar el número de colas adicionales, todos en fila hacia la casa y en ella un niño que apenas se distinguía desaparecía dentro de la casa.

Brinco y corrió dentro buscando a Kurenai, en su trayecto se encontró con Hinata que apenas lograba entenderle; la conmoción de la pequeña era inhabitual e incluso la mujer se sorprendió bastante.

—Calma Hanabi, respira con calma—La detuvo con cuidado de los hombros acariciando su espalda en pequeños círculos.

—Obasan…Hanabi —Su hermana mayor miro preocupada a Kurenai que la tranquilizo con una sonrisa, puso una mano en el cabello negro azul acariciándolo.

—Espero que no hayas comido demasiado dulce sin permiso

— ¡Kurenai Obasan! ¡Animales! ¡Muchas colas! ¡Duendecillos! ¡Duendecillos negros! — Hanabi decía moviendo las manos en lo alto, estaba eufórica y animada y por supuesto que ninguna la entendía.

—Duendecillos…—Hinata se asustó un poco pero Kurenai tenía una gran sonrisa

— ¿Te refieres a duendes del polvo? —la mujer las llevo a la cocina en donde les sirvió el curry, ambas le miraban curiosas esperando a la explicación que ella tenía.

Ella les miraba sin haber quitado la sonrisa, tenía el rostro sobre sus manos y parecía solo esperar a que terminaran de comer; fue hasta que de nuevo Hinata intento preguntar de nuevo.

—Kurenai Obasan ¿Qué son los duendes del Polvo?

— ¿Nunca escucharon de los Makkuro Kurosuke, o mejor conocidos como duendes del polvo?

Ambas niñas negaron con la cabeza, Kurenai modulo más su voz narrando una peculiar historia para tener aún más aquella imprevista atención de su parte.

—Los Makkuro Kurosuke su traducción sería algo así como "algo muy negro y oscuro" o también son llamados Susuwatari, pequeños duendes hechos de polvo u hollín los cuales se encuentran en las casas deshabitadas. Viven en madrigueras invisibles que ellos mismos construyen, y convierten todo lo que ven a su alrededor en polvo. Se arrastran por el suelo y las paredes, y se esconden en lugares imposibles de limpiar, como detrás de armarios o muebles pesados. Algunos sostienen que el único modo de librarse de ellos es riendo a carcajadas, otros, mucho menos considerados dicen que hay que gritarles ¡fuera o les quitaremos los ojos!".

Contrario a lo que se podría pensar, estas pequeñas criaturas son muy graciosas y tiernas, tanto, muchos dirían que están envueltas por su afeamiento. Un afeamiento que se encuentra envuelto en un fulgor de belleza y de perfección insólito.

Creer que seres maravillosos y mágicos cuya proveniencia tiene que ver con la suciedad, del mismo modo en que la blanca flor de loto surge y crece en el pantano más sucio.

Las niñas veían y escuchaban maravilladas atentas a toda palabra que decía la mujer, una historia bastante fascinante que había despertado algo muy dentro de ellas; una historia que cambiaría la de aquellas dos niñas.

Hinata no se quitaba de la mente todo el relato, Hanabi aun después de que Kurenai se había marchado seguía hablando de los duendes del polvo, de pequeños animales con diferentes colas y de cómo seguían en la vieja casa abandona detrás de la suya.

Le costó mucho hacerla dormir, e incluso ella no lograba conciliar el sueño; seres mágicos viviendo a pocos centímetros de ellas; todo esto las había sacado de su proceso de rutina sin que se hayan dado cuenta.

Eran tan solo las nueve y ambas dormían, Hinata sabía que debía cerrar muy bien la casa después de que Kurenai se marchara; terminar sus deberes; bañarse junto a Hanabi, tomar un pequeño refrigerio antes de que las dos tengan que estar durmiendo.

Hiashi Hyuga siempre llamaba antes de que Kurenai se fuera, y lo hacía antes de que las niñas se fueran a la cama; después de salir del trabajo iba directo al hospital en donde hacia guardia al lado de su esposa.

La rutina iba acabando con la salud del pobre hombre, seguía cada paso y acción mecánicamente; no lograba decirles a sus pobres hijas que su madre en vez de mejorar iba decayendo cada día.

¿Qué padre sería capaz de decirles eso a sus hijos? ¿Qué padre no trataría de protegerlos lo más que pudiera? Al menos mantener un poco de esperanza, solo eso; quizás más para el de forma egoísta y poder aferrarse lo más que pudiera.

Todas las noches eran tranquilas, ninguna despertaba más que por sed nocturna o soledad; pero esa noche un extraño ruido las despertó; Hinata supo que alguien hurgaba dentro de los botes de basura por como sonó la tapa de metal; pensó que quizás era algún gato hambriento pero Hanabi pensó que eran los animales con más colas de las que podía contar con sus dedos.

Aun bajo las advertencias de su hermana mayor no tardo en salir a pie descalzo, busco y busco por todo el jardín; Hinata no sabía ya como decirle a su hermana que solo se trataba de un gato con mucha hambre; incluso pensó en que un ladrón había entrado y había sido muy descuidada, pero cuando apareció con un pequeño zorro demasiado peludo entre los bracitos de su hermanita supo que algo no cuadraba.

—Ane, Ane, mira el zorrito de muchas colas

—Hanabi…es verdad, un zorrito…una…dos…tres… ¡Nueve! ¡Nueve colas! —soltó por ultimo un pequeño grito, el animal parecía refunfuñar entre los brazos de la niña, aun cuando a esta le costara mucho llevarlo con ella.

Ambas le miraron al notar que este comenzaba a brotar una ligera aura naranja, Hinata por instinto puso una mano en su cabeza acariciándolo; la mirada del zorro era penetrante y de pronto la baranda de la casa se llenó de otros animales.

—Ane, Ane los animalitos con muchas colas

—Grr…—gruño el pequeño zorrito, Hanabi lo abrazo aún más sintiendo el suave pelaje contra su rostro.

—Kurama-Chan, te han pillado descuidado— una voz infantil se escuchó, ambas miraron tras la reja en la cual había un niño no más alto que ellas; de cabellos rubios y mirada celeste que sonreía de extremo a extremo.

—Kurama fue atrapado por una niña—El gato azul salto al lado de Hinata recorriendo sus piernas

—El zorro estúpido se ha hecho viejo—Un tipo de mapache del otro lado de la reja se burlaba del zorrito

—Ane, el zorrito se llama Kurama; yo soy Hanabi-Chan— giraba y giraba muy emocionada, los animalitos reían gritando un sinfín de cosas, el zorrito muy pronto termino mareado pero a la niña no parecía importarle en aquel momento; Hinata parecía más preocupada por el hecho de que todos esos pequeños animales podían hablar como si fueran personas.

—Etto…ustedes…—La pequeña no sabía cómo poner orden al pequeño caos, los animales brincaban comenzando un extraño juego.

— ¿Quieren jugar? — El niño estiro su mano a través de la reja, su sonrisa contagiosa motivo a las dos niñas y los animales saltaron tan alto que se perdieron en el cielo; cayeron nuevamente en un pestañeo, sonrió con más fuerza y estas impulsadas por los mismos saltaron como si fueran tal ligero globo; la sorpresa paso muy pronto a euforia al casi sentir que volaban.

— ¡Shukaku! ¡Matatabi! ¡Isobu! ¡Son Gokū! ¡Kokuō! ¡Saiken! ¡Chōmei! ¡Gyūki! ¡Kurama! ¡Vayamos a jugar! — el grito eufórico del niño que en un parpadeo había sujetado las manos de las niñas, ambas parecían volar con ese gran salto, no sentían ni frio ni calor; no había tristeza ni dolor en sus corazones; su risa parecía resonar en todo el vecindario.

No parecía que alguien escuchara, solo por momentos breves los perros soltaban ladridos pero no eran de temor; era más bien de envidia; deseosos de poder salir por la noche, poder correr y perseguirse.

Los seres mágicos seguían elevándose, la vieja casa de pronto se llenó de los duendes del polvo; las fuertes risas resonaban y tal como la historia de Kurenai, abandonaban la casa; las risas seguramente les indicaban que era hora de buscar un sitio más donde esconderse.

Peludos y negros, dejaban un ligero rastro a hollín pero como se decía en la historia; lleno de lindura dentro de lo que uno nunca vería; una perfecta e inusitada belleza.

— ¡Los duendes! —Exclamo Hanabi con potencia, se aferró con fuerza al gato azul — se están marchando de la vieja casa.

Hinata asintió, era un extraño sentimiento el que tenía en ese momento; la euforia no cabía en todo su pecho; el sentimiento reprimido de un niño que ha perdido valiosos días de su niñez.

—Naruto no tenemos toda la noche—refunfuño un poco el pequeño zorro, Hinata giro y giro hasta que el niño cayo sujetándola entre sus brazos; la calle se llenó de duendes del polvo que desaparecían en la lejanía en cuanto algún rayo de luz les tocara.

Hanabi había llegado al piso cual ligera pluma, cada peculiar animal la seguía en una interminable danza; Naruto el niño señalo el viejo árbol enfermo.

Este de pronto se deshacía como el polvo, el viento lo esparció hasta que de este no quedo absolutamente nada; los rostros de las niñas mostraron una profunda angustia; el niño paso a través de ellas y sobre el hueco de tierra que había dejado coloco una pequeña semilla.

Los nueve animales se colocaron alrededor de este y el sujeto las manos de ambas; las levanto y alzando tan alto como les fue posible dio un fuerte grito; sonrió y apretó sus manitas transmitiéndoles un extraño sentimiento.

—Mama... —No supieron porque fue lo primero que les vino a la mente, el recuerdo de su madre enferma, el recuerdo de sus cuidados y mimos; el recuerdo de sus alegrías; pero no había tristeza en ninguno de ellos.

—Vamos griten conmigo, ¡Crece! ¡Crece! ¡Crece! —Su grito sonó sin saber cómo, pero los tres compartieron ese deseo; un mismo sentimiento y la alegría cuando lentamente la semilla floreció; en un instante el árbol había aumentado hasta ser un frondoso y verde árbol.

— ¡Ane! ¡Ane! El árbol

—Increíble

—Vayamos ahora a visitar a su mama—Naruto tomo entre sus brazos a Shukaku, el pequeño mapache de una cola; lo dejo a media calle y este se hizo tan grande dando la forma a una especie de auto escolar; la puerta se abrió y el rubio indico el camino con la mano— ¿Se quedan?

Hinata tomo la mano de Hanabi, ambas subieron corriendo seguidas del resto de animales; Shukaku se elevó por el cielo dejando una nube ligera de arena; perdiéndose en el cielo hasta llegar al hospital de la ciudad.

Esa noche no supo si fue un sueño o no, Hinata, Hanabi y su madre arreglaban el jardín; las flores parecían tener colores más vivos que otros años; la sombra del árbol era calidad y acogedora; las niñas corrían por todos lados sin manchar los vestidos blancos que llevaban puestos; su padre fingía dormir pero las veía de reojo; le gustaba ver el largo cabello de su mujer contra el viento y la risa de sus hijas; si era un sueño no querían despertar.

Kurenai paso como todas las mañanas frente a la vieja casa Hyuga; cuantos meses había pasado desde que nadie vivía en ella; suspiro al recordar a las pequeñas que había cuidado por tanto tiempo y que ya no estaban; no supo porque a pesar de lo olvidada que estaba al mismo tiempo transmitía algo cálido y reconfortante.

Había un árbol que sobresalía de la casa; era grande y majestuoso; no supo porque pero se quedó mirándolo por largo tiempo; abrió sus ojos tan grande por la sorpresa; parpadeo y su espejismo desapareció. Juraría que en todas las ramas del árbol habían varios tipos de animales; le vino a la mente lo último que la pequeña Hanabi le había dicho; la última conversación que tuvo con las hermanas Hyuga.

Animales con diferentes números de colas cada uno; pero todo fue en un rápido parpadeo y ahora ya no había nada sobre el árbol; le pareció más vieja la casa y casi juro que había visto duendes del polvo escabullirse; pensó que por una ventana habían pasado.

Sonrió y no supo porque; sentía que aquella familia estaban en un lugar mejor; no sabría decir porque lo sabía; tan solo estaba segura.

Continuo su camino y sin saberlo, frente a la entrada de la vieja casa Hyuga estaba de pie; un niño junto a un zorro; quizás nadie se percató de ello y quizás solo sea parte de un sueño, el vecino Kurama se muda a otro sitio donde es necesario.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gracias por leer esta historia, espero les haya gustado la manera en que adapte la película de mi vecino Totoro; me gusto la manera sobrenatural y el hecho de manejar la muerte que manejo estudio Ghibli sin mencionarla directamente.**

**Espero que este one shot haya estado a la altura de tan grande película; nuevamente les pido un gran apoyo a las pocas personas que pudieron entrar a este reto; recuerden que los comentarios alimentan a todo escritor; les invito el día de mañana a que lean la siguiente adaptación**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
